


Couldn't Wait

by retribution



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Confessions, Frottage, Ice Cream, Kink Meme, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sharing, Skinship, Swimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retribution/pseuds/retribution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin could not keep his hands off of Rei... Everyone else knew why, except probably the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm giving the kink meme a good old college try, exploring the exact same subject I've been writing about, but this time sexier... Well, hopefully. I'm working my way up to the sexier part, give me some time.

Nagisa mused over the question for a moment, then said, “It’s because he knew us from before, but he doesn’t know you, so he’s making up for lost time.”  At Rei’s raised eyebrow of polite disbelief, Nagisa added, “Really, Rin-chan was a lot more friendly and sociable back then!” Both of Rei’s eyebrows raised this time, and Nagisa, laughing, assured him that it was the truth.

With a nostalgic look on his face, Makoto verified what Nagisa said for a fact, while Haruka shook his head in exasperation, and Rei had no choice but to believe two out of three, even if he agreed more with Haruka’s assessment of Rin.

As far as Rei could tell, Rin had remained mostly aloof and irritable even after the heartwarming reunion at the swimming tournament from which they got disqualified.  However, he also couldn’t help noticing that Rin had grown very… handsy of late, but really only towards him.  He had first attributed it to their touchy first encounter, and the fact that Rin could easily get physical, aggressively so, against those he considered his rivals, including Haruka and himself.  Then over the school year, Rin must have resolved his issues with Haruka, until now, more often than not, Rei found himself trapped between Nagisa and Rin very soon into their group outings.  Being double-teamed by one overenthusiastic cuddler and one overcompensating hothead wore him out, though he tried to grin and bear it for the sake of their fragile renewed friendship.  All up to the point when he decided that putting one’s hands down another’s trousers, as Rin had done to him last weekend, could not really be construed as friendship in the purest sense.

“I don’t think his behavior counts as simply getting to know someone…” Rei murmured doubtfully.

“Of course it does,” Haruka said, sounding very matter of fact.  “Rin just wants to know you in a more sexual way.”

“H-haruka-senpai!” Rei choked out after a second of shocked dumbfounded silence.  His face flamed so hotly, he was sure his glasses were ready to steam up from his blushing cheeks.  “I-I don’t think that’s it at all!”

“It’s pretty obvious that he’s into you.  He’s not being very subtle about it.”

“Is my brother harassing you, Rei?  I’ll tell him to stop!”

Rei flushed even redder at Gou’s untimely attention to the conversation and waved his hands about frantically. “No, no, this is between the two of us, Gou-san, I can handle it on my own!”

“Well, if you want him to stop, then you should try doing the same to him.”

“Uh… I’m not sure that will…” Makoto did not finish his sentence, on account of being elbowed hard in the ribs by Haruka.

“That’s the only way someone like Rin will understand,” Haruka stated calmly.

“Exactly!” Nagisa interjected.  “If you only react to him, he’ll just keep bothering you.  You have to take action and show him you’re not afraid!  Give him a taste of his own medicine!”

“Hmm… if you think so… I suppose it would not hurt to try.”  A sudden thought occurred to him, and Rei had to laugh.  “Then I will show Rin-san exactly what it feels like to be on the receiving end!”

Somewhere on the other side of the locker room, Makoto was shaking his head in pity, and Haruka seemed to be on the verge of almost possibly cracking a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Gou had invited him to join them for lunch at a café in Iwatobi, and he of course made a show of debating it before saying yes.  Rin could never really say no to her, especially if there was any opportunity to hang out with the other four in Iwatobi.  And they both knew it.

“Great! We’ll see you this Saturday then, brother!”

“All right, seeya, Gou.”

 

* * *

 

 

Once he arrived at the cafe, things proceeded as normally as ever, the usual conversation and banter and catching up among them, and Rin, seated next to his sister at a café table, felt himself relaxing in the cheerful atmosphere.  After paying for their lunch, the six of them wandered off to the park across the street in search of ice cream for dessert.  Rin had expected to walk with his sister, as Makoto and Haruka and Nagisa and Rei stuck firmly in their respective pairs, but for some reason, Gou skipped ahead to join Nagisa and Rei, and he was left in the back on his own.  Frowning, he jogged a bit to catch up with the others.

“Oi, don’t leave me behind!”

“Oh, Rin, there you are.”  Rei slowed just enough to walk by his side.  “Did you want some ice cream, too?”

“No thanks, I don’t want any,” he replied.

“Well, if you want, you can have a taste of mine,” Rei said with a smile.

“Uhh… sure?” Rin stared after him as Rei went ahead with the rest of the group to purchase their ice cream.  That was a little unusual for Rei to offer him something out of the blue, but hey, he wasn’t going to turn it down.

He waited some distance away, scuffing the ground with his shoes, feeling that anxious, dizzying fluttering in his chest again when Rei turned to look for him.

“I’m sorry, Rin-san, I asked for a cup with a spoon, but they gave me a cone instead.”  Rei looked genuinely upset by this.  “I should have asked for an ice bar to share like Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai.”

“It’s no problem.”  He wouldn’t have finished half an ice bar, anyway.  “What flavor did you get?”

“Sakura.  Did you still want to try?”

Rin didn’t really like sweets, but he also couldn’t let this opportunity by.  “Here, let me.”  Grabbing Rei’s wrist, he brought the cone up to his mouth and took a very large lick of the ice cream.

With an affronted look, Rei brought his hand back and exclaimed, “You better not be sick, Rin-san!” while Rin grinned and ran his tongue over his lips.  The sakura ice cream was pretty good, actually, not too sweet, with a light floral taste.   He wouldn’t mind tasting more.

“I like it.  Good choice, Rei.”

“Hmph.”  Rei began eating his ice cream while Rin hovered at his side, watching intently, so that Nagisa just passed by the two of them and instead began chatting with Gou and Makoto and Haruka who were sitting on a park bench across the way.

“Did anyone else notice that Rei is doing a terrible job?” Makoto whispered worriedly.

“Yes. We saw,” the other three said.  None of them said anything else afterwards.  They didn’t have enough money for a movie, so why not enjoy this free entertainment?

In the late summer sun, the ice cream predictably began melting, and Rei complained bitterly about the state of the cone and the ineffectiveness of the thin paper napkin to halt the progress of the custard getting over his fingers.  Still clinging to him, one arm lightly looped around his waist, Rin just laughed.  Testily, Rei bit into the cone and tried to finish it before it made an even bigger mess. He had just popped the end of the cone into his mouth and was chewing it when Rin leaned in even closer.

“You’ve got some on your nose.”

“I do?”  But before he could wipe at his nose, Rin had beaten him to it, licking the pink blob of ice cream off the tip of his index finger in what could only be described as a suggestive manner.

“D-do I have anything else on my face?” Rei asked, blushing.

“No, not yet.”

“What do you mean by that?”  Red-faced, Rei reached up to adjust his glasses, missed and got sticky residue over the lenses.  Making a sound of annoyance, he took off his glasses, absent-mindedly licking his own finger to clean off the smudge in that unsanitary but necessary habit of glasses-wearing humans everywhere.

Rin, still staring at him, commented, “You look better without your glasses, Rei, why don’t you wear contacts, you know, for swimming and stuff?”

“I prefer my glasses.”

“That’s a pity.”

“But I can still see without them.”

“Oh?”

“For example, I notice that you are looking very… fashionable today, Rin-san.  Especially with that… hat.”  Although Rei enunciated “hat” similar to “the dead animal on top of your head.”

Suddenly, Rin let go of Rei, his face blossoming scarlet.  “H-hah, really?”

“Of course,” Rei replied enthusiastically as he put his glasses back on.  “I normally would not wear… a… hat… like object, but you certainly wear it with a… _je ne sais quois_.”

“Well, yeah.”  Rin rubbed at the back of his neck, looking away while grinning foolishly.

“It’s quite fascinating,” Rei continued gamely, having run out of adjectives that were one, truthful, and two, not insulting.  “I could never pull it off like you can.”  He punctuated his statement by taking Rin’s hands in his own.  “You must show me your ways one day, Rin-san.”

Rin laughed weakly, unable to think coherently with Rei penetrating this deep into his personal space.  Not even a warning before Rei had released his hands, only to reach up and poke apprehensively at Rin’s cap.  His curiosity satisfied, Rei lowered his hands, resting his forearms over Rin’s shoulders.

With a gaze that bordered dangerously to smoldering, and his normally nasal nerd voice dropped at least an octave lower, Rei asked, “What do you say?  Rin-san?  How would I look in your clothing?”

Understandably confused and also slightly aroused, Rin tried to wheeze out a reply. 

“What was that?  We should try it now?  But we are in a public space, Rin-san!”  Rei let out a chuckle that may have sounded seductive with any other person, and then promptly ruined all of his progress by saying, “We should wait, and let you refine your style a bit more.  I mean, if you need advice, I would be happy to…”

That snapped Rin out of his trance, and he said, “It will be a cold day in hell before I…”

Nagisa, who had been creeping closer this whole time in order to get all the juicy details, chose that moment to scream-tackle Rin into Rei into the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filling for the prompt: "What if, during Rin's swimming lessons, hands slip to places and things take a different, sexier turn?" which I believe has been explored at least 3 or 4 times already just at ao3, but I'm doing it again because this is hilarious and I like repeating myself, I guess.

After that ice cream sharing fiasco of September 201X, things seemed to return to the status quo between Rin and Rei.  When no further follow-up came from Rin, Rei eventually concluded that Rin’s unusual fondness for touching him had been simply a random abnormality in the otherwise slightly tense and competitive companionship existing between them.  At most, whenever they met up as a group lately, Rin would pat Rei on the shoulder or give him a chaste side-hug to say goodbye.  Certainly none of this rubbing up against his back in the pool or pressing him into the shower wall while washing off or outright embracing him in front of the others or any number of activities that would suggest that Haruka’s statement, that Rin was seeking a more intimate level of relations, might be true.  Maybe Nagisa’s suggestion worked; after all, the other three knew Rin from before whereas he did not.

However, deep in his heart, Rei suspected Rin was only biding his time.  He could try to put it out of his mind all he wanted, but as flighty and mercurial Rin seemed to act, he also demonstrated a hidden tenacity which Rei admired.  As a precaution, Rei remained on guard.  That would explain why his heart still raced and his blood still flamed whenever Rin looked his way, and no more.

  

* * *

 

 

The first four times a hand lingered below his navel or over the back of his thighs during their secret night swim lessons, he might have brushed off as unrelated accidents, natural consequences of hands-on training, as it were, but after the seventh time, Rei decided that Rin could not possibly be that slow and clumsy.  He righted himself, standing up in the water, while Rin withdrew his hands from where they had been deliberately placed on… places.

“What’s up, Rei?”

Rei could not determine Rin’s intent behind these actions, as Rin had been instructing him how to swim the other strokes with otherwise calm presence of mind and a clear and steady voice throughout these previous days.  For all he could tell, Rin might not even be aware that his hands were wandering again.  Rei had been fairly sure Rin had gotten over his urges during the past several months, so something must have changed now, although he had no idea what.  Time to investigate, he thought.

“Rin-san, I was wondering if… perhaps you could demonstrate the backstroke for me again?” Rei asked.  “I still have some difficulty visualizing it.”

Rin raised an eyebrow.  “You sure you don’t want me to guide you through the motions?”

“No, I think I should watch you first.”

“All right…”  With one last thoughtful look at Rei, Rin pushed off the wall and swam a few strokes, slowly, down the lane.  Following alongside, Rei observed him carefully, but as he was not wearing his glasses and had to lean in close, he accidentally (so he would later claim if asked) bumped into Rin’s hip mid-stroke.  He apologized profusely, even though Rin at the moment could not hear him over the flailing and splashing.

“Ah, I am so sorry, Rin-san!  I misjudged the distance, I didn’t mean to hit you.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Rin muttered, trying to snort out the water that had gone up his nose.  “I should have been paying more attention.”

But he had been watching Rei the entire time.

Interesting, though not enlightening, Rei noted as they returned back to their original positions.  Utilizing all of his science-backed logic and sharp deductive skills, Rei attempted to pick up further evidence in Rin’s motions and speech this time.  However, that proved to be difficult, with Rin’s palm under the small of his back as he floated facing upward, Rin’s other hand resting squarely on his abdomen as Rei attempted to stretch out his spine as advised, then brushing over his hipbone and down the inside of his thigh.  Rei’s breath had suddenly grown distressingly shallow, and his ears must be heating up the water by a few degrees, but he attempted to stay focused on Rin’s voice and not on where his hand was sliding up by increments towards his groin.

That worked for about fifteen seconds.  Rin let go of him, and Rei promptly sank like a rock.

“What is going on, Rei?  Did you suddenly forget how to float?”

“No, no, I was… just embarrassed…”

“By what?”

“By… the way you were watching me.” 

“What?” Rin repeated, cheeks slowly flushing.

Like that, Rei wanted to say.  Like you want to eat me, and you can hardly hold yourself back.  When he had caught Rin’s gaze, the desire he saw there took his breath away.  He had never felt so vulnerable, even with everyone’s eyes on him during previous competitions.  “Anyway, I believe backstroke is not a good fit for me.  I get distracted…”

“Right, it does take a while to get used to looking at everything except where you are going,” Rin responded.

“Exactly!” Rei agreed a little breathlessly.  “Very disconcerting.  But I suppose it works well for Makoto-senpai.”

“Heh.  You’ll get there, Rei.  So, we got a few minutes, did you want to try it again?”

Of course all through the conversation, Rin had very surreptitiously moved closer to Rei, so by the end of this question, Rin was almost hip to hip with Rei, his hand returning to the back of his waist.

Rei had to suppress a full-body shiver at the too-warm touch, and he stammered, “N-no, I think I got what I needed, thank you, Rin-san.”

“Okaaay.  Well, if you want to stop for now, let’s get out and change.”

Now Rin was doing that thing where he was idly rubbing circles into his bare skin.

“Yes, I will be right behind you,” Rei murmured with a forced grin. 

“No, you go first.”

“You are the upperclassman, you ought to go first, Rin-san.”

“I insist, Rei.”

They both stopped and stared at each other, neither one making any movement towards the edge of the pool, and it occurred to Rei that perhaps the both of them have been placed into a potentially mortifying situation.  For one thing, it had taken every ounce of self-control for Rei to not adjust his suit over the growing tightness between his legs, and he immediately noticed a similar sort of restraint in Rin’s tenseness.

“Are you all right?” Rin asked after a few awkward seconds.  His voice crackled at the edges, and he licked his lips before trying again.  “You look a little… distressed, Rei.”

“I think I might have a cramp, in… my legs…”  That was a fumble of an answer, but Rin nodded, accepting it.

“Yeah, that makes sense.  I mean, I’ve been working you hard all night.”  He laughed, though it sounded more nervous than amused.  “Tell you what, I’ll carry you out of the pool.”

This time, it was Rei who laughed.  “You?  Carry me?”

“What?  You don’t think I can do it?” Rin bristled.

Trying to control his laughter so that he did not end up snorting in front of Rin, Rei shook his head.  “I am sorry, but no.  I don’t think you can.”

“Look at these guns, I bench your weight on a light day, easily,” Rin retorted, flexing his biceps.

“I am sure you can, Rin-san, but I just don’t see you carrying me,” Rei told him.

With a scornful glare, Rin reached out, knees bent, obviously preparing to pick Rei up bridal-style.  Rei tried to dodge him, protesting loudly, exclaiming that Rin was not going to be able to get them out of the pool with his arms full, but Rin was having none of that.  He had finally got one arm behind Rei and the other arm under his knees, and then Rei was sliding out of his grasp.  Their bodies brushed in the following tussle, specific parts of their lower halves of their bodies, in fact, and both of them jumped as if they were shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which awkward boners lead to even more awkward confessions, and finally, some action.

Welp. He fucked this up, Rin thought.  There was no way Rei could not have recognized that for what it was, and they were definitely not at that stage in their relationship yet where Rin could hope to explain, or even expect to be understood, much less forgiven.  At a loss for what else to do, Rin held up his hands placatingly, trying to appear reassuring when he really just wanted to cry.

“Rei…?  Uh, you okay there?”

As for Rei, he looked a bit worse than just wanting to cry, he appeared to be on the verge of a mental breakdown.  His eyes had gone wide in distress, his entire face and more burned red as he tried to move his hands over himself without drawing attention, and pathetic whimpering noises took the place of any coherent words for several uncomfortable seconds.

“I-I’m so sorry!” he burst out finally, hands flying up to cover his face in humiliation.  “Rin-san, please forgive me!  I-I will leave immediately!” 

“Rei, wait, stop!” Rin shouted, lunging forward, too slowly.

Turning to exit the pool, Rei suddenly collapsed with a scream of agony into the water.  He surfaced, splashing weakly, his features contorted in pain.

“You… you have a leg cramp, remember?”

Rei met Rin’s look of concern and then sank even further into the pool, gaze averted shamefully, seemingly determined to never get out again.

“Look, Rei, it’s all right!” Rin said, trying to remedy this increasingly awkward situation with whatever words he could pick out of the mess in his mind.  “This is a common result of, you know, temperature change and water pressure, and… it happens all the time at the pool.  Just an accident.  No worries!”  Don’t cry, Rin added mentally, feeling tears of sympathy welling up in his own eyes.

“N-no, it’s not that…” Rei muttered hesitantly, “it’s not like that at all.”

With difficulty, Rin avoided looking down, or just anywhere at Rei, as he shuffled a little closer, wincing due to a developing charley horse seizing up the back of his left calf.  At least neither of them had been lying about getting cramps.

“It’s not… what?” Rin asked carefully, keeping his eyes trained at the curve of Rei’s eyelashes, and when he felt a hot jolt below his navel in response, had to wrench his gaze up higher.  “…Talk to me, Rei.  I’ll keep this a secret, too, you know I will.”

Shaking his head, Rei refused to utter another word.  Rin thought he had never seen a sadder sight, not even when he passed by a mirror, which was a pretty damn sad sight.  But he knew that they had to hash this out between the two of them now, or they would never be able to move on.

“It’s not an accident, is that what you mean?” Rin prodded.  “So it was on purpose?”

Rei covered his face again, and Rin let out a chuckle in relief.  “Guess that’s a yes.  What, so now you think that I think you’re lewd?  For getting aroused while being alone with another guy?”

At this, Rei gasped softly, shamefully.  An acknowledgement at last, and probably the truth.

On an impulse, Rin glided over to Rei as gracefully as one non-cramped leg would allow.  Rei grimaced, but he did not back away or flinch as Rin approached him.  Reaching into the water, Rin wrapped both arms around Rei’s waist and brought their lower bodies close, causing Rei to yelp in quiet surprise.

“I know you can feel me there.  That’s no accident, either.”  Rin began leaning Rei backwards so that he had no choice but to reach out and cling to Rin’s shoulders to avoid drowning.  “So, do you think I’m lewd, too?” he asked, grinning sharply.

“Rin-san!”  A wavering gasp, Rei apparently torn between trying to free himself or keep holding onto the other.

“Come on, Rei, you weren’t this shy when you shared your ice cream with me last year,” Rin said in a teasing tone.

“I was… trying to forget that whole incident,” Rin responded in a voice so breathless, it could hardly be heard over the sound of water lapping over their bodies.  “It was… out of my place, I didn’t think things through--”

“Oh my God, why are you so embarrassed about this?  Look, I want you, Rei; it’s all I think about. Even when I tried to hold myself back, I never stopped wanting to touch you, to be with you.”

As if to prove himself, Rin shifted his hands to clutch at Rei’s ass, to pull their bodies even closer together, and Rei responded beautifully, arching up into their embrace, his nails digging into the skin of Rin’s shoulderblades.  And when Rin ground his hips against Rei just a little, Rei moved with him, almost eagerly.

“All this time,” Rin murmured, greedily reveling in the electric pleasure where their skin made contact.  “You never backed away.  You never told me to stop.  I had hoped you felt the same… but hope was all I could do.”

“Rin-san…  I… don’t know…” Rei whispered, trying to get out his words in between little thrilled gasps.  “I just know I like being around you… but I never would have guessed you truly intended to be more than friends.”

 “Of course I want to be more than friends!  I mean, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, Rin-san, let’s look at this logically.  For one thing, we are rivals…” Rei began, letting go with one hand to push up his glasses before remembering he was not wearing any glasses, and Rin groaned inwardly to witness Rei revving up into unnecessary-explanation-mode.  With a determined glare, Rin cut off any further nonsense by planting his mouth over Rei’s lips in a much more violent first kiss than ever intended.  He might have even broken some skin by the sound of Rei’s whimper, but muddled through it anyway, until they finally broke apart to get some air, panting and unattractively drooling all over each other.

“That was not beautiful at all, Rin-san,” Rei complained, wiping his mouth of saliva with the back of his hand.

“You were ruining the mood, you nerd!  I was trying to seduce you.”  Rin kissed him again, more gently this time, relieved to feel him respond, if clumsily, at least encouragingly.  “…Is it working?” he asked, after one last brush of his tongue against Rei’s lips.

“You have your body pressed up against your answer, do you not?” Rei said, smiling crookedly as Rin choked on his surprised laughter.  “I like you, Rin-san.”  This time, there was no hesitation or confusion in Rei’s voice, only the joy and awe of someone finally realizing, admitting, surrendering to their feelings. 

“Me, too.  I mean, I like you, Rei.”  Rin let out another embarrassed chuckle.  “Umm… I had imagined this whole confession going a lot better.”  More romantic than trying to explain awkward boners in the pool while secretly training, anyway.  With bonus leg cramps.

“Then you should make up for that, shouldn’t you?” Rei asked pointedly, trying to push up his not-present glasses.

“What?!  You confessed to me, this is all your fault!” Rin exclaimed, falling back into his usual bickering with Rei easily.

“Y-you kissed me first, Rin-san, you should bear responsibility!” Rei retorted.

“That was because… well, you had a boner!”

“If I recall correctly, and I almost always do, you did, too!”

“Fine!”  Because it was true, and honestly, he still had an erection and he was pretty sure Rei did as well.  “I will make it up to you so hard, you won’t be able to swim even the butterfly for---!”

He did not get to finish his sentence on account of Rei grabbing him by the shoulders and kissing him hard.  All he could do was melt into the kiss, arms dropping under the water to Rei’s waist, to hold him tight, to never let go.  At last, Rei had to pull back reluctantly, and Rin touched their foreheads together, grinning at him in a lovestruck daze.

“What the hell was that about, Rei?”

“Sometimes you need to be shut up, too.”  With a blush coloring his cheeks, Rei cleared his throat and added, “Forgive me for asking, but I want to confirm that you were purposefully... flirting with me, Rin-san.  I was led to believe that you naturally acted affectionately, ever since you were a child, and seeing as you went overseas for school, I assumed you might have gotten used to friendly physical contact in Australian culture as well.  Therefore, I could not be sure how to respond…”

Rin laughed.  “No, I was absolutely trying to get in your pants, Rei.  I don’t even do half that stuff to Haru or Nagisa combined over the entire time I’ve hung out with them, and you know how Nagisa gets all touchy feely at the first chance he gets.  So yeah, I was flirting with you.  Only you.”

His blush deepening, Rei nodded, trying to not smile too widely and failing.  “Thank goodness!  I did not dare to hope for this development, but… I cannot be happier with how everything turned out.”

“Yeah, you’re happy all right.”

“Rin-san!” Rei exclaimed, trying to extricate Rin’s hand from where it was currently sliding under the edge of his legskins.  “What are you doing?!”

“Uhh, taking care of our mutual problems?” Rin responded lightly, managing to get in one good grope before his hand was pulled away.  “Hey, you don’t want to be sporting a boner on the train ride home, do you?”

“But here, now, in the pool?!  Where you swim?” Rei looked equally horrified and disgusted.

“Eh, that’s what the chlorine is for.”

Biting down a sudden bout of laughter, Rei grasped Rin’s wrists in his hands, holding them still.  “As much as I would love to continue this, why don’t we wait for a more suitable time and location?”

“Fine.  But where are you going now?” Rin asked, trailing after Rei who was hobbling/wading to the poolside.

“To the showers.”

“Ah, good choice, I’ll come with, get us both off at the same time.”

“What?  No!”

There followed two entire minutes of the two of them discussing animatedly the nature of this shower while trying to climb out of the pool with cramped legs and neglected erections.  At last they made it out of the pool, collapsed onto their backs, neither of them exactly thrilled with the prospect of walking or even getting to an upright position.

“Oi, Rei.”

“Yes, Rin-san?”

“I really mean it.  Let me take care of you.  You’ve really worked hard, you’ve put up with my advances, you… out of everyone, you deserve my best… And… I want to.”

Suddenly the starry night sky visible through the glass ceiling of the Samezuka pool was blocked by Rin’s shadowed face looming over him.  Helplessly, Rei shivered from the sensation of a slim powerful body sliding over his, dripping wet from the pool yet burning hot with lust. 

“Damn it, you’re so gorgeous, Rei,” Rin murmured, half distractedly, before he pressed his lips over Rei’s in a kiss that promised imminent and hopefully painless delights.  “It drives me mad, every moment I’m around you but not able to touch you.  Do you know how often I dreamed of this moment?”

Not trusting himself to speak, Rei shook his head in fascinated silence.

“Well, it was often.”  Rin did not elaborate much, only focusing where to touch Rei that would bring him the most pleasure, capturing each shuddering gasp and stifled moan with his lips, acutely attuned to Rei’s every minute reaction.  It was exquisitely torturous, trying to hold himself back from coming too soon, but Rin strove to draw everything out as long as he could, to make this a first time worth remembering.  With reverent motions, Rin rolled the waistband of Rei’s suit down, to Rei’s hilarious embarrassed squawking, properly exposing his cock to the cool air, and more importantly, his hand.  Then of course, he had to do the same for himself, soon cradling both of their cocks in one hand before stroking across their stiff, wet lengths in slow, steady strokes.  Softly groaning, thin hips rolling and bucking, Rei reached down to cover Rin’s hand with his own; not to stop him, but to touch him, encourage him, to join with him in giving each other pleasure.

“Rin-san…  Rin-san!” Rei called out in a low voice thrumming with desire, which turned out to be the only coherent noise he made for the next several moments, as Rin began to earnestly bring them both to orgasm.  It didn’t take long before they came at the same time, spilling hotly over their entwined fingers and all over Rei’s stomach.

As it turned out, the whole awkward incident lasted about nine minutes total from start to end, and even after a second glorious round in the showers that left them both weak-kneed and hoarse, Rei still had plenty of time before the train arrived at the station, and Rin thought for the first time ever, he should hold off on speed and work on his technique instead.

On the bright side, judging by how enthusiastically Rei responded to his attention, Rin could count on a willing partner to practice with.  Already he was making plans for their next lesson…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was basically Rei being exhausted during training and Rin "rewarding" him, but maybe I'll get more into that in another instance. Anyway, this is the end of the main storyline, stay tuned for a possible epilogue, however, I'm concentrating on non rinrei fics at the moment. Thanks for the interest, I hope you enjoyed!


	4. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke knows, to Rin's horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just like the idea of Sousuke messing with Rin. I realize he wouldn't really do that in canon, at least not as 3rd year high schoolers, but Rin doesn't have that many friends to embarrass him... And that's all I like to do, embarrass Rin.

“So Ryuuguzaki baked you personalized butterfly-shaped cookies...” Sousuke stared at the box he was holding with a bemused smile, while Rin tried to act like he wasn’t absolutely pissed that his best friend was digging through his private stuff.

“Yes, so if you don’t mind giving them back, they are not for you.”

“Tell me, Rin.  Is he letting you fuck him now?”

Rin spat out the mouthful soda he was in the process of swallowing and when he could get his breath back, screeched, “What does that have to do with anything?!”

“Well, what sort of guy bakes cookies for another guy?”

“Because he didn’t want to bring a cake on the train, duh!”

Laughing, Sousuke shook his head.  “Rin, have you ever gotten homemade sweets from another guy before? Cookies, candies, cakes?  Chocolates?”

“N-no…”  The color drained from Rin’s face as he remembered the few times he had gotten sweets in the past.  From some girls in his class back in Australia… for Valentine’s Day.  “But… Rei’s an exception!  He’s weird like that, okay?”

“Sure, he’s weird.  But I’m pretty sure he also knows what this means.  And I know you know he knows.”

“That’s ridiculous.  We’re friends, and I’m teaching him how to swim so he can be a proper senpai, and that’s all.”  Which might have convinced Sousuke, if Rin hadn’t turned an uncomfortable shade of red and started clearing his throat and shuffling around his homework papers that had been completed hours ago.

“You have been in a pretty good mood these past few days.  Are you absolutely sure you’re not messing around with an underclassman from a rival school?”

“Y-yes!” Rin all but shouted.  “Now give me the cookies back!”

“All right, all right.  But I’m just saying, if you need me to give you some space, I’ll help you out.”

“Shut up, Sousuke.”

Even after not seeing him for years, Sousuke still knew Rin exceedingly well.  He only smiled to himself when exactly fifteen minutes later, Rin cleared his throat and muttered, “You know, Nitori and Momo’s grades aren’t looking so hot, and I was thinking that if they are going to stay on the team, you ought to, I dunno, tutor them or something.”

“Yeah, I think Momo’s about to fail his math class, from what I’ve heard,” Sousuke said slowly.  “Maybe tomorrow night, I’ll spend a couple hours helping them with their studies.  For the team.”

“Right.  For the team.”  Rin seemed relieved, if still a little embarrassed.  But that quickly turned to rage when Sousuke asked him, “I should get some energy drinks for tomorrow then, and what, some condoms for you?  Or for him? Large?  Extra-extra-large?”

“Neither!”

“Oh?  But he doesn’t look that small to me...”


End file.
